The light-emitting diode (LED) has become a popular alternative to the incandescent bulb due to lighting performance and efficacy (lumen/watt), color rendering, and operational life. In emergency lighting, LED lamps provide additional cost savings by down-sizing the required back-up energy (battery) and creating opportunities for equipment miniaturization. Given the technological differences between incandescent lamps and LEDs, the replacement of incandescent lamps with LEDs can require major design revisions for existing lighting fixtures including electrical power supply, thermal management, and light distribution.